One Little Kiss
by TexasRain
Summary: Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence have been best friends since they were neighbors growing up in Kentucky. When they were both casted to star in The Hunger Games they realized that their little stage kiss might mean something more.
1. Prologue

**Four months ago,**

"Can you believe it? You're going to shoot a movie with the one and only Johnny Depp!" I squealed, falling onto the bed behind me. The bounce of my fall caused the lid of the big black suit case to shut.

"It's unreal isn't it? I just hate that it's so far away."

Beside me sat my frowning best friend, Josh Hutcherson. You might be wondering how I became best friends with this quickly rising movie star? To be honest, I don't remember not knowing this boy. We were neighbours back in Kentucky, and our parents were very close even before we were born. We did everything together! From learning how to ride a bike, to sharing a dream of acting, we were two peas in a pod. It was when we were nine years old that we crammed into a tiny car with our mothers and headed off to Los Angeles to pursue our acting careers. We both got little call backs here and there to appear in minor films and television at the beginning. Then finally we started to get casted for the major motion pictures. As much as we tried, we could never seem to get casted for the same film. This worked for our friendship though. Our movies were usually filmed within driving distances from Los Angeles, so we could still spend time with each other. Except for this one.

Spain was the location for the upcoming film Josh was casted for. This means four months without each other, when we've barely spent a couple of days apart. I mean, I have other friends I can hang out with to pass the time, but they're no Josh. He knows absolutely everything about me, there isn't one secret he doesn't know. Instead of calling up a girl friend to gush about my first date, I called Josh. My first kiss? Yup, that's right; it was Josh who heard all about it. So being this far away from him is going to be difficult.

"But we'll Skype all the time! Right?"

Josh pursed his lips together. "Nahhh," He said with a flash of a smile.

I grabbed the pillow next to me and smacked him across his chest. "Jerk."

"Ouch," he clenched his hand to his heart. "That hurt, Jen. That hurt real deep."

"Oh, boo hoo. You're acting needs a little work," I teased.

"I'll be sure to take notes from Johnny the great." His voice didn't sound as thrilled as it should if you knew you were about to share the spotlight with such a phenomenal actor.

He flipped the top open on his suitcase and continued to pack. We both knew tomorrow was fast approaching, and there was nothing we could do about it.

"Four months will fly by you know," I said to ease the tension.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

"With all the filming and sight-seeing you'll be doing, it will be over before you know it!" I gave my best cheerful smile, but we both knew it was strained and fake.

"What about you? How are you going to pass time?" He asked while folding a navy blue T-shirt and placing it into his bag.

I stared at my hands, nervously playing with my fingers. "I'm sure I'll find something to do. Maybe I'll get casted for a movie of my own."

We continued to talk and pack until it the time flew by and it was late in the evening. Our yawns were beginning to take over our conversations. Those things really are contagious!

"Bed time?" Josh asked while setting his alarm.

I nodded and left to change into my PJ's and get ready for bed. This was just one of the many sleepovers we've had throughout the years, and one of the last we'll have in a while.

I walked back into Josh's room and folded my arms over my torso. "I don't want to sleep. It means you have to leave sooner," I stuck out my bottom lip into the perfect puppy dog pout.

"Oh come here, you. Don't get all sad on me yet." Josh pulled back the blankets and wrapped me in a hug.

This isn't unusual to be in his arms like this. There have been a couple nights when I would call him because of something that has happened, like when my dog passed away. He came straight over and held me all through the night. Something about being in his arms is comforting, maybe it's the familiarity of his scent, or the warmth that surrounds me, whatever it is never fails to keep me from falling apart.

I relaxed my head onto his chest. "Be ready for the waterworks tomorrow."

I felt the rise and fall of his body as he let out a chuckle. "I'll be sure to bring my umbrella."

It was just like Josh to make any situation easier with his humor. I sighed as my eyes fluttered closed, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

Josh groaned and reached an arm towards his clock. He fumbled with the buttons until he found the right one to turn off the alarm.

He mumbled what sounded like a 'morning', but I could be wrong.

"Not used to waking up early, Joshy?" This was the name I used to call him when we were little.

Some more incoherent words came out of his mouth as he pulled the blankets over his head.

"You need to get up or you'll miss your flight," I said tugging at the comforter.

"But Jennnnn," he whined.

"Do I need to get your mom?" I threatened.

He sprang upward, "I'm up, I'm up!"

We went downstairs and found his mom with breakfast prepared in the dining room. As soon as we finished eating we packed up the car and headed towards straight to the airport. His flight was being called for boarding when we arrived so there was no delaying saying good-bye.

"Bye mom, I love you," Josh said pulling his mom in for a hug.

"Be good, Sweetie. Make sure to wear your sunscreen, and call me whenever you can."

He jokingly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah mom, I will."

He stepped out of his mother's grip and looked at me.

There was heaviness in my chest as I tried to swallow the lump that was in my throat. The tears were starting to swell in my eyes as I crashed into his embrace.

"And the dam has broken," he said as tears streamed down my face.

I hugged him tighter. "I'm going to miss you, Josh."

"I'm going to miss you too, Jenn. I promise to Skype whenever I can, and I'll text you every day." His eyes were glistening, but he kept himself together.

"I'll hold you to that. Have a safe flight! Say hi to Johnny for me, movie star."

Last call for his flight was being announced over the loud speaker. Josh hugged his mom one last time then we watched him disappear into the crowd of busy people, not setting foot in this airport for another four long months.


	2. Chapter 1

Three months have gone by since Josh left for Spain and they've been the longest three months of my life. It's hard to keep in contact when there is a nine hour time difference between us. We usually find time to Skype when he's getting ready for bed because that would be mid-afternoon for me, but a lot of the time he's too exhausted or I'm busy. Little texts are sent throughout the day and that's the one thing that has stayed solid. He promised to text every day and he's never failed to come through for me. One day he even had Johnny call me, talk about star struck!

There have been some changes in my life, as well, within these three months. By changes, I mean that I have a new guy in my life, Ryan Steele. He is a musician from right here in Los Angeles and I met him through a mutual friend just weeks after Josh left. He asked me out to dinner the next night and I remember how nervous I was, pacing back and forth in my bedroom wondering what I should wear. It was 8:30 p.m. and I was praying that Josh would be awake for an early morning of filming. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted that familiar number.

_Are you awake?_ I sent to Josh.

_Barely….what's up?_

_SOS. Skype me!_

A minute didn't even go before 'Josh Hutcherson is calling' appeared on my computer screen followed by the incoming call ringtone. I stood before my laptop, rocking back and forth on my toes when Josh appeared before me. He was slumped in bed with half closed eyes and ruffled hair, I couldn't help but giggle at his sleepy state.

He rubbed his eyes. "What's the emergency? "

"I have a date." I said before coughing out a nervous laugh.

His eyebrows shot half way up his forehead. "Well shut the front door! Look at you, replacing me already," he teased.

"Shut up! I need your help, what should I wear?"

I rummaged through my closet, modeling different outfits in front of my laptop screen. Josh would give his honest opinions, such as "Are you going on a date, or are you going on the red carpet?", "Seriously, Jenn? Those boots make you look like a hooker.", "Purple is so not your color."

Then somewhere after my tenth outfit he said "finally! That's the one. You look great, but not too overdone."

I smiled at my casual look. A pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a dressy forest green tank top. We agreed to leave my hair in its natural state, which are soft waves that go past my shoulders.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Josh asked as I made the finishing touches to my makeup.

"Ryan Steele. He's a musician that is friends with Emily. You know, the girl with the bright red hair?"

Josh laughed. "I know exactly who you mean, but I need to go now. Good luck on your date! Remember, be yourself. Well, not exactly yourself, because between you and me, you're a little bit crazy." He held up his thumb and index finger and put a little bit of space between them.

If he were here right now I would've clapped him on the shoulder, but instead I just fired a glare into the webcam. "Gee thanks, asshole," I laughed. "I'll text you when I'm done."

"You better! Be good, Jennifer!" He smirked.

"Yes, mom…" I rolled my eyes and hung up the video call.

With the little pep talk from Josh, the date went without a hitch. We went out on a few more dates after that one, until he asked me to be his girlfriend. I've only had one official boyfriend, three years ago, but that didn't last long. This was a big deal for me!

So back to reality now! This morning my mom told me that there were auditions being held in downtown Los Angeles for a major motion picture.

"They're making a movie out of those books you like so much," mom said from behind her morning newspaper.

_Oh my God_. I thought.

"The Hunger Games, mom?" I held my breath in anticipation.

"That's the one! You should -"

I cut her off with my shrieks. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I've got to go get ready!"

I dashed up the stairs, almost falling over my own two feet, and skidded into my bedroom.

You've got to be kidding me! The Hunger Games is my favourite trilogy! _I would kill for a part in this movie!_ I chuckled to myself, that would be a little ironic, I thought. I hurried and threw on whatever was in reach in my closet and put on a bit of makeup.

"Bye mom! I'll be home later!"

"Good luck, sweetie!" I heard her say while I tore out the door to make my way to the location of the auditions.

When I walked through the doors, there was a large desk in the center of the room, with a 'Hunger Games Auditions' sign next to it.

"Hello," I smiled at the lady behind the desk.

She put on her glasses. "Hello. What is your name and who are you here to audition for?"

I cleared my throat. "My name is Jennifer Lawrence, and I'd like to audition for the role of Katniss Everdeen," I reply. Katniss is the main female in the book, and my favourite character.

"Alright, Jennifer. Please wait through those doors to your right and you'll be called to audition shortly. Good luck." She said politely.

"Thank you," I replied, spinning on my heels towards the door.

Through the large doors were a variety of different female actors, all here in hopes to get the role of Katniss. I scanned the crowd, looking at their distinctive features and tried to picture who I thought looked to be the best Katniss. I ruled out a few of the girls just because they didn't fit my mental image on how I thought Katniss should look, but what do I know.

I chewed on my bottom lip. I sure hope I have a good shot at this.

About an hour passed by, and little by little the room was emptying.

"Jennifer Lawrence," I looked up from my seat to see a man with a headset and a clipboard standing at the door. "You're up."

I trailed after him into another room. There was a small stage with a white screen behind it. Seated at a table in front of the stage was Suzanne Collins, author of the books, a man with grey hair and a salt and pepper beard, and also the guy with the clipboard.

"Well, well, if it isn't the beautiful, Jennifer Lawrence. I loved your performance in Winter's Bone." The man with the grey hair said.

"Thank you, Mr. Umm…" I hesitated not knowing his name.

He pushed back from the desk and held out his hand. "Ross, Gary Ross. You can just call me Gary."

I shook it firmly, along with shaking Suzann's hand. "Your books are incredible," I praised.

She thanked me and thumbed through a pile of papers, then handed me a part of the script. There were pieces from different scenes in the book, which they got me to act out and role play. I felt confident with my audition and they seemed to look pleased when I was finished.

Gary leaned back comfortably in his seat. "That was very well done. Thank you, Jennifer. I'm sure we'll be in touch."

_He's sure?_ I bit my lip to try and hide the wide grin that was trying to escape.

I nodded. "I look forward to it, Gary."

I exited the audition room, and headed back out to the main entrance. Once in the lobby I opened my bag to grab my phone. '1 unread message from Ryan Steele,' was shown on the screen.

_Hey, babe. Want to do lunch this afternoon?_ It was sent at 10 a.m. and it was already 12 p.m.

_I hit reply. Sorry, I was in an audition. Still up for lunch?_

My phone buzzed right away. _Sure am! Meet me at the little café on Main Street?_

_On my way :)_

Before I put my phone away I quickly sent a text to Josh. He loved The Hunger Games just as much as I did, so I knew he would find this news exciting.

_Guess what? I just auditioned for Katniss Everdeen, AND shook hands with Suzanne Collins. Ahhh!_

When I reached the café I was still bouncing with excitement. I couldn't wait to tell Ryan!

"Hey there, beautiful." He said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hey. Guess what? I just auditioned for Katniss Everdeen!" I said, mimicking the text I sent Josh.

He gave me a blank expression. "Who?"

"Katniss! From The Hunger Games books?" I said while sitting down at our table.

He frowned. "Never heard of them, but you'll never guess what happened to me today."

I let out a heavy sigh. "What?"

"I got a gig to be the opening act on Maroon 5's tour."

"Oh my God! Ryan, that's awesome!" I said, giving a weak smile.

"I know, I'm stoked!"

We talked more about how this was going to set his music career soaring. Then my phone buzzed in my purse.

A grin plastered across my face when I read the text. _You've cat to be kitten me right meow!_

"Who are you texting?" Ryan asked, clearly noticing my smile.

"Josh," I said.

Ryan wrinkled his nose. "Why do you talk to him so much?"

I looked up from my phone and frowned. "Because he's my best friend? "

"Yeah, but sometimes it's like you rather talk to him than me." He sneered.

"Well I haven't seen him in three months, I see you all the time."

"Whatever." Ryan said talking a sip of his water.

I ignored his comment and texted Josh back.

_Haha you're funny, but YES! I'm beyond excited!_

A quick response came. _I'm so happy for you, Jenn! You've got that role in the bag!_

I smiled again and Ryan cleared his throat.

"You ready to go?" He said, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah." I dropped my phone back into my bag and followed behind him to the parking lot.

"Listen, I need to get home to help my dad with something," he said while jumping into his car. "I'll see ya later," he waved before driving away.

I watched him pull out of the parking lot. _Nice to see you too,_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

_What's that ringing sound? I shifted in my bed. There it is again…it sounds like a phone. THE PHONE!_

My eyes shot open and I dove across my bed to reach the ringing cellphone that was placed on my nightstand. I got tangled in the sheets and rolled off the side of the bed, landing with a thump on my bedroom floor. I quickly pressed talk as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Hello?" I said, trying not to sound out of breath.

"Jennifer? Why yes this is Gary, how are you?"

I felt instantly awake as the adrenaline pumped through my body. "I'm doing well, Gary. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine. So I'm calling about you're audition. Suzanne and I had a number of days to discuss, and we came to a decision."

I could almost hear my heart drumming in my chest . "Uh-huh."

"And congratulations, Jennifer. You got the part of Katniss Everdeen!"

I clapped my hand over my open mouth. "Oh my God, thank you! I don't even know what to say."

Gary gave a deep chuckle. "No need to thank me, you were exactly what Suzanne pictured as the perfect Katniss."

My jaw almost hit the floor. "Wow, now that's a compliment! Have you picked your Peeta yet?" I asked.

"Ermm, no. We have not." His voice sounded hesitant.

"Oh, okay." I said, silently nodding to myself.

"Now within the next couple of days you'll be scheduled for interviews and talk shows. You'll receive more information on those in the near future. For now, just prepare yourself for the world to see you as their Katniss."

"I'll try to get myself ready for that, I'm still trying to process it. Thanks again Gary, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye now."

I hung up the phone and threw myself back on my bed. I buried my face in my pillows and squealed like a school girl who just talked to her crush for the first time. I can't believe I'm Katniss!

* * *

Gary was right. The past couple weeks have been interview after interview, calls from radio stations, and my first television appearance is today. It's on the Ellen DeGeneres Show which I'm beyond excited for. Ellen is hilarious and being a guest on her show is going to be an honor! By now the world knows I'm Katniss, and that means that Josh all the way in Spain knows as well. He texted me as soon as the news got out.

_Is there something you forgot to tell me, Jenn? Or should I say, KATNISS!_

I decided not to tell Josh the good news and have it be a surprise for him, and a surprise it was!

_SURPRISE!_

_Way to go, kiddo! I knew the odds were "ever in your favor" ;)_

_Hahaha Josh I missss youuuu! :(_

_Aww I'll be home before you know it! Just a couple more weeks, hang in there._

_I'll try…._

Now I'm still just anxiously waiting for that day to come. It is exactly one week from today that his flight lands in L.A. At least I've got these talk shows to keep me busy.

I was taken to NBC Studios were staff members from the Ellen Show quickly took me to my dressing room. My room was the first door closest to the stage, and it was also separated from the rest of the dressing rooms. I was never told who was appearing on the show today, but I guess I wouldn't be seeing whoever they were walking the hallways. I sat in front of the mirror until my hair and makeup was finished, then my stylist placed an outfit down that I changed into.

No time was wasted before it was time for the show to start. I followed behind a woman who took me to just beyond the stage. I could hear the audience laughing and cheering as Ellen introduced them to the show.

"Our first guest starred in the Oscar Nominated film Winter's Bone, and has just been announced to star in the 2012 film, The Hunger Games. Please welcome, Jennifer Lawrence!" The song Domino by Jessie J played through the studio as I walked out on stage.

Ellen greeted me with a hug and did a goofy dance before the DJ, Tony, cut off the music.

"Hey, Jennifer! How are you?" Ellen said as we sat down.

I crossed my legs comfortably. "I'm excellent, how are you?"

"I'm very good," she smiled. "You're actually quickly becoming a house hold name these days, how does that feel?"

"Wow, I mean.." I threw my arms in the air. "I'm speechless! It's truly amazing to think about."

"You're only 19, aren't you? And where are you from?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm 19, and I'm from Kentucky," I replied and some of the audience applauded.

"I imagine L.A. is a lot bigger than your hometown!"

I nodded my head many times. "Oh yeah! L.A. has all these tourist attractions too, but where I'm from its like 'come try our prize winnin' biscuits and gravy," I said in my best southern accent.

The audience laughed along with Ellen.

"I see, so coming to L.A. you must have met a lot of people! Like boys for example." She raised her eyebrows and gave a child-like smile.

I cleared my throat and leaned forward to take a sip of my water, pretending like I didn't hear the question.

"Oh I don't know about that…" I said acting coy.

"Who's this boy?"

A shirtless picture of Ryan at the beach appeared on the screen behind me and the audience shouted in approval.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "He looks pretty cute."

"Is that all?" She pried. "So are you two dating? An item? Married perhaps?"

I flashed my left hand. "No ring!" The audience snickered.

"So, that's how it is. You guys must be divorced then." I let out a hearty laugh at Ellen's witty comeback.

She then looked into the camera. "We have to break for commercial. Hunger Games talk with Jennifer Lawrence after this!"

I looked at Ellen and narrowed my eyes. "You sure do your research before guests come on this show don't you?" I joked.

"It's what I do best," she grinned.

Make-up artists came to the stage and powered us down while fixing our hair one last time. Then the producer's voice came over the speakers.

"And we're back in five, four, three," he held up the number two and one with his fingers before we went back on air.

"Welcome back. We're here with actress Jennifer Lawrence who was just announced to play Katniss Everdeen in the upcoming film The Hunger Games. So Jennifer, what is The Hunger Games for people who don't know what it's all about."

"Well it's book one in a trilogy written by Suzanne Collins. Basically it's about this dystopian country in the future that's split into 12 Districts. To keep everything in balance they take one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 to 18 to an arena where they have a competition and fight to the death, and that's what they call The Hunger Games."

"And so you play Katniss? Why is her character so important?" She asked.

"She's one of the main characters, and she's from District 12. Her sister was chosen to fight in the games so she volunteered to take her place. Volunteering usually never happens so it kind of throws her to the center of attention right from the beginning," I said and the audience clapped.

"And the boy from District 12 that gets chosen is Peeta, right? Do you know who is playing the role of Peeta?" Ellen asked.

"No, unfortunately I don't!"

"That's too bad," Ellen paused. "Because we do. And he's here today."

"Shut up!" I said with wide eyes. "Is he really?" I looked behind me to see if anyone was creeping out from backstage.

"He is! Come with me and you'll get to be surprised along with everyone else."

I walked with Ellen down to the main floor and stood in front of a wall that splits apart.

"Whenever you're ready, Tony!"

Tony played the chorus from the song We Are Young by Fun as the wall came apart.

_No way._ My jaw dropped to the floor.

In front of me was a boy in khaki pants and a white T-shirt, with a beaming smile across his face.

"Josh Hutcherson, everyone!" Ellen announced and the audience stood and applauded.

I sprinted towards him and hurdled into his arms. He picked me up off the floor and spun me around in a hug. I took in a deep breath and breathed in that familiar scent that I missed so much. The crowd was cheering so loud, we couldn't say anything to each other even if we tried.

"Alright, alright!" Ellen said, settling down the audience.

"Oh my God." I finally choked out as I looked from Ellen back at Josh.

He grinned, "surprise." I threw my arms around him one more time, still unable to believe he was actually here.

"Let's head over to the couches so we can talk."

Josh put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me along to the now bigger red chair beside Ellen.

"Good to see you, Josh!" Ellen greeted.

"It's good to see you too!"

"So I heard you've been away in Spain, shooting a movie. Is that right?"

I watched him speak with Ellen about filming his movie with Johnny Depp. He would send a glance in my direction, every now and then, and smirk.

"Looks like somebody is even happier to see you," she pointed towards me.

Josh put his hand over mine and gave it a squeeze. "I'm shaking," I said.

"So I'm assuming you two know each other?" Ellen asked.

I snorted. "Knowing each other is an understatement!"

"If you consider a 19 year friendship knowing her, then yeah, I guess I do." He nudged my arm with his elbow and the crowd cheered.

"Wow, 19 years! So you guys grew up together?"

We both nodded our heads.

"Yup! Best friends since I can remember," I said.

"Let's test this out. We have a little game for you two, and then we'll talk more about your character later, Josh."

Ellen reached on the table next to her and picked up a pile of cue cards.

"I'll ask Josh five questions about you," she said looking at me. "Then I'll ask Jennifer a different five, and we'll see if you get them all right."

Josh rubbed his hands together. "Bring it!"

"When's Jennifer's birthday?"

"Awe come on, that's easy! August 15th," he said with confidence.

Ellen continued to the next question. "She was voted 'most something' in her class, what was it?"

Josh chuckled. "Oh, most talkative for sure." A dinging sound filled the studio, indicating the correct answer.

"Jennifer appeared in a music video, what's the name and who's the artist?"

"Umm," he said scratching the back of his neck. "Oh! That one from Parachute. What's it called again," he snaps his fingers together. "The Mess I Made!"

"Very good! Final question, Jennifer learned how to do what in her last movie, Winter's Bone."

"She showed me this one," Josh said while shaking his head. "Is it skin a squirrel?"

"It is! Now your turn, Jennifer," Ellen said switching up the cards.

"No pressure," Josh teased.

"True or false, Josh used to have blanket called 'Yellow Blankie'?"

Josh covered his face with his hands.

"That's definitely true. He carried that thing with him everywhere!"

"Hey, how come she didn't have any embarrassing questions?" He said, peeking out from behind his fingers.

Ellen laughed. "What part of the body does Josh hate when people crack."

I rolled my eyes. "Their ankles."

She looked confused. "Why their ankles, that's so random!"

"Have you ever heard it, Ellen? It's disgusting!" This caused the audience to roar with laughter.

"Onto question 3, what is his favorite superhero?"

"Batman, that's an easy one," I said.

"Last question, what is Josh's favorite sports team?"

"That would be the Cincinnati Bengals!" The dinging sound filled the studio.

"You both got every answer correct, but I still don't believe you're best friends."

We gave each other a puzzled look as a staff member brought Ellen a big bag. She pulled out two T-shirts, one for me and one for Josh. They had a giant picture of Ellen's face on it with 'BFF' written underneath it.

"Because you're my best friends, duh!" We laughed and took the shirts.

"More with Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence after the break!" Ellen said as the show went to commercial.


	4. Chapter 3

The audience were on their feet applauding as Ellen closed the show. She has this way with interacting with her audience; it's so fun to watch. Even when the camera stopped rolling she asked questions about how they liked the show, and if they had any questions for the guests. Josh and I stuck around to chat with some of the people about the movie, and if they had any more questions regarding it.

"Do you think since you two are best friends that it will be difficult working with each other?" A woman asked.

"I'm sure they'll be times where it will be hard to keep focused and serious, but I think already having chemistry will make the characters seem that much more realistic," Josh responded.

I answered some questions of my own before it was time to close down the set. Maintenance workers began to stroll in to put the cameras and equipment away properly, and to clean up the set.

"Let's go back to my dressing room," I said to Josh.

As we walked, I felt a range of emotions bubbling up inside of me. I felt happiness that my best friend was back, excitement that we're both starring in this movie together, and just an overall feeling of giddiness from today's events. The smile that was plastered on my face wasn't going to be going away for a long time.

Once we got into my dressing room Josh plopped himself down on the couch, and I collected all my stuff so we could leave. While gathering my belongings off of the vanity I caught a glimpse of Josh in the mirror, and I noticed that the corners of his lips were curved into a sly smile. The look of amusement on his face was too much to ignore.

"What?" I asked while putting my makeup bag into my purse.

"I bet that face you made when I walked out is going to get a million hits on YouTube." Josh imitated my surprised face. His impression was a really over dramatic and corny version of what actually happened. I let out an exaggerated sigh and turned my back to him.

There was the sound of shuffling, and suddenly he was standing in front of me. "Maybe people will even make it into one of those animations that play over and over again."

He grabbed my arms and shook me playfully. "Jenn, you're going to be the next Internet sensation!"

I fired him a glare. "I hate you right now, you know that right?"

His lips spread into his classic, charming, smile. "Love you too, best friend!"

I rolled my eyes. No wonder he has all the girls fan-girling about him. I have to admit, it is hard to resist that smile.

"So how did you do it?" I said, popping a piece of bubble gum in my mouth." You know, getting the role of Peeta without anyone knowing."

He held his hand out for a piece of gum. "As soon as you texted me about the part of Katniss, I got in contact with Gary and asked for an audition over Skype. It was so hard not to tell you I was Peeta, but I wanted to surprise you! Suzanne and Gary loved the idea of it being announced in just a shocking way."

"And shocking it was. Want to head out now?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go to your house. I want to see if I'll get the same reaction out of your mom," he said while holding open the studio doors for me.

"Well I sure hope you won't lift her up and spin her."

We laughed at the thought of it while hoping into Josh's car.

He reached up and grabbed his black Ray Ban sunglasses from above the rear view mirror. "Could you imagine? Knowing my luck I'd probably drop her or something like that."

"Poor, mom," I said as I buckled my seatbelt.

We drove in silence for bit with the radio faintly playing in the background. It wasn't an awkward kind of silence though; it was more of a relaxed stillness. We were both just enjoying being in each other's company once again. I rolled down the window after we turned onto the highway and let the cool breeze hit my face. It was refreshing, it was perfect. I felt as though there was nothing in the world that could bring my mood down, and there really wasn't.

"Yes," Josh whispered in an excitable tone.

I cocked my head to the side as I watched his hand shoot straight for the volume dial. Suddenly a familiar and catchy tune was blaring through the car's speakers.

I covered my ears. "You've got to kidding me, Josh!"

The song was Call Me Maybe. It's a hell of a catchy song, but I've heard it so many times it's getting on my nerves. I've noticed that a lot of guys have this strange kind of obsession with the song more than girls, and apparently Josh is one of those guys.

He bobbed his head to the beat. "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy—come on, Jenn! Sing with me!"

The music, the rhythm, and the horrible singing voice of my best friend belting out the lyrics broke through my wall of resentment. Before I knew it we were both singing along at the top of our lungs, with Josh drumming on the steering wheel, and me beating on the dashboard.

"Big finale, big finale," he said, turning the music up even louder.

We played air instruments while the cars that drove by gave us weird looks, and amusing smiles.

The lyrics began again, "it's hard to look right…. at you baaaaaaaaaby, but here's my number….. so call me maybe!"

I began to laugh so hard that tears started to roll down my cheeks. When I looked over at Josh, I saw that he was doing just the same. I calmed my laughter and took some deep breaths as he pulled into my driveway

"Ouuu, someone's got a visitor," Josh said, wiping one of the tears off of his cheek.

I looked up to see Ryan sitting on my porch holding something behind his back. He wasn't doing a good job at trying to be secretive on what he was hiding. I could clearly I could see a few petals of flowers poking out from behind him.

"D'awww," Josh cooed in a baby voice.

I just shook my head and got out of the car.

I walked up to the front steps and smiled. "Hey, Ry."

"Welcome home," he said with his eyes looking over my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Josh walking towards us with his hands in his pockets.

"Ryan this is Josh, and Josh this is Ryan," I introduced.

Josh stretched his hand towards him, "hey man, nice to meet you."

"Ditto," Ryan said, sounding a bit stand-offish.

I watched the way he interacted with Josh. It was almost like he was jealous. _Jealous of me and Josh?_ I thought. Why would he be jealous? He knew we were just best friends.

Josh rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just going to head on in and say hi to your mom," he said leaving me and Ryan alone.

"These are for you." He handed me a bouquet of beautiful blue Orchids.

"They're beautiful, Ryan! You didn't have to." He was always surprising me with these little gifts here and there, he was too cute.

"You deserved them. I know I might have seemed uninterested in your big news the other day, but I really am proud of you."

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

"And I have something else for you," he said, reaching into his pocket.

"These are two VIP tickets to the first show of the Maroon 5 concert tonight. You can invite who you want, maybe your mom?" His eyebrows rose in a hopeful manner.

"This is awesome! Would you mind if I brought Josh? I'm sure he'd love to hear your music," I suggested.

He looked at me out of his lowered eyelids. "Yeah, that'd be cool I guess."

"Great! Did you want to come in?" I invited.

Ryan looked at his watch, "thanks for the offer, but I have to go set up for a sound check before the concert."

"Alright, see you tonight," I said kissing him one more time.

I walked into my house, quietly closing the door behind me. I heard Josh and my mom's voice coming from the kitchen. Things felt back to normal when I saw Josh sitting at the bar in my kitchen with his head resting on his hands, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sitting in front of him. Even though we weren't neighbours in L.A. like we are in Kentucky, I would still sometimes come home to him lounging around somewhere in my house, and days when he wasn't at mine I would be over at his place.

"I can't believe it," my mom said shaking her head. "Katniss and Peeta. You two sure have grown up! I still remember when you two were just these cute little kids."

"Come on now, Karen. We're still pretty adorable!" Josh gave a wide, toothy smile.

"Not going to argue with that, but I just can't believe how much time that's gone by!"

"Here we go, "I teased, "time for a trip down memory lane."

I hopped up onto my kitchen counter and sat with my legs dangling off the edge. I listened to my mom begin to tell stories about all the trouble we got into as kids.

"Do you guys remember that one time you '_found_' that dog on your way home from school?"

Josh's brown eyes lit up, "yes! Didn't we take him from Mrs. Patterson's driveway?" He asked my mom, laughing.

"I was watching out the window as Jennifer had him by the collar and you were pushing him from behind. Then you walked into the house with mischievous grins on your faces and said 'look who followed us home'."

I pointed at Josh, and spoke excitedly. "And then your dad made us bring him back and apologize! Oh God, we had such a bad apology too!"

"Hey Mrs. Patterson, sorry we stole your dog," Josh mimicked our kid voices.

The sound of the home phone cut off out laughter. I checked the caller I.D and saw that it was my father.

"Hey, dad!" I answered.

My dad still lives back in Kentucky along with my older brothers. My mother didn't want him to leave his job because he finally got the position he had always wanted. Besides, having him living at home gives us a place to escape to when the L.A. life gets too overwhelming. It's the same situation with Josh's family. His father is working in Kentucky and staying home with Josh's younger brother.

"Hey, hun. I heard the good news, congratulations!"

"Thanks, dad!" I said, walking out of the kitchen to talk to him in private.

We talked about how cool it's going to be shooting the film in North Carolina, and how he would be able to visit more often since it was closer. Then we got onto the topic of Josh having the role of Peeta.

He gave a small chuckle. "You know what that means."

I frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"There are a few kiss scenes if I'm not mistaken!"

"Daaaad," I whined.

My dad and Josh's dad always joked around about our friendship. Going on about how we're going to get married when we get older and things like that. When we were graduated from homeschooling they wanted to throw a prom just for the two of us. Our mom's just shake their heads and let them have their fun. I guess it's their job as a dad to tease their kids.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" I asked.

"Not until I walk you down the aisle," he said in a semi joking way.

I rolled my eyes and sighed into the phone.

"Anyways, I just called quickly to say congratulations! I need to get back to work, so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, dad."

I walked back into the kitchen remembering that I had the Maroon 5 tickets in my pocket.

"Josh! Want to come to a Maroon 5 concert with me tonight?"

"Heck yeah!" He said while hopping off the bar stool, "I just need to go home and grab a couple things first!"

"Okay, meet me back here at 6?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect, see you then."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Ah I'm SO sorry about the wait. I was away and then I had writer's block. I hope this chapter meets your expectations, I didn't want to let you guys down! By the way I got way too distracted by Josh Hutcherson at the MTV Movie Awards while writing this. Making it so much more difficult to focus! Anyways, your comments make my day, I hope you enjoy!_ :)**

I heard the faint sound of a car engine coming from outside my window. The time on my phone read 6 p.m. on the dot when Josh pulled into my driveway. _He has always been incredible with his timing, I don't remember a day he was ever late. I'm a little jealous of that, I sometimes feel like I'm always in a rush, like right now._

_Purse, where is my purse?_ I scanned around my bedroom and my eyes locked on my closet. _I couldn't have put it in there, could I?_ I pulled the door open a few inches, cringing as I slowly opened it further. Realizing that an avalanche of clothes wasn't about to fall down on me I swung the door open the entire way. The smell of fabric softener inched its way past me to fill my entire room with its sweet smell. Just as I thought, there was no purse hanging on the hook. _This calls for drastic measures now._

I stuck my head out into the hallway, and called into the air. "Mom, where's my purse?"

Without a moment of hesitation she quickly responded, "On the chair in the dining room!"

_I could see Josh now, watching the minutes tick by and smiling to himself. He knows exactly how I'm like, and the best part is that he doesn't mind._

I grabbed my purse from exactly where my mom said it was. _How do they do that? It's like if your mom can't find something, you're never going to find it again._ Walking out the door I caught his eye, and sure enough he was grinning. I reached out my hand to open the car door when it jerked forward.

"Ha ha, very funny!" I yell so he can hear from inside the car.

The next time I go to open the door he stays put, but the door is locked. I folded my arms in front of my chest and glared at him, while my foot impatiently tapped against the pavement. He laughed and I heard the 'click' of the door being unlocked.

"You think you're hilarious, don't you?"

He shook his head from side to side, "Nah, it's just fun to annoy you."

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yup, figured that out a long time ago," he grinned.

"How long ago?"

"Remember back in elementary school when you sang in the talent show, and I was going through those 'opposite day' phases? Then you asked me how you sounded I said—"

"Bad." I answered, finishing his sentence.

"The look you gave me afterwards was absolutely priceless. You ran away before I said 'happy opposite day!'"

The old memories started to appear like pictures in my brain. I could remember this moment like it was yesterday.

"I was so mad at you until you gave me that flower. Actually, it was more like a weed," I giggled.

"Yeah, nothing like the flowers you got this afternoon," Josh added.

His eyes left the road for a split second to look at me. "So, spill. Did Ryan actually invite me? I got the feeling that he didn't like me."

"Welllll…." I paused, "not exactly."

He shot me a questioning glance.

"He suggested that I bring my mom, but I told him you'd love to hear his music," I confessed. "I don't know what his problem is; I really hoped he would like you."

"I'll try my best tonight to become friends; maybe I'll give him flowers, "he teased.

I chuckled, and focused my attention to the scenery outside of the car window. L.A. never ceased to amaze me. If I were to look out of my window in Kentucky, it would be nothing to like to what I'm seeing now. There was sun was reflecting off car windows and mirrors as we drove past, billboards standing tall over small fenced in trees, and corner food vendors calling for people to check out their latest treats. There wasn't any direction you could look to where there wasn't something going on.

Josh drove up to an employee of the venue's parking lot security, and flashed him our VIP passes. He waved us along to the back of the arena where we passed a massive lineup of people, anxiously waiting for the doors to open.

"Do you think people are going to line up like _that_ for The Hunger Games?" I asked, gazing back as we walked into the building.

"I don't know, but that would be so cool," Josh exclaimed.

_The fans were already starting to get excited when they heard the news that we were starting shooting the film soon. As a matter of fact, we leave for North Carolina in a couple of days! I can't even wrap my head around how they're going to react when the first trailer is released._

I came to a stop in front of a dressing room door labelled 'Steele.' "This is it," I knocked gently against the wood.

"Come in!" Ryan called.

Inside, Ryan was standing in front of the mirror doing the finishing touches to his appearance.

He ran the extra hair gel that was on his hands through his hair. "Hey, babe."

His eyes shifted towards Josh, "Hey."

"Are you nervous for tonight?" Josh asked, leaning against the wall behind him.

Ryan shrugged, "Maybe a little, it's the largest crowd I've played for."

"I don't blame you, man. I'd be nervous too!"

I saw a smile tug at Ryan's lips, but he did a good job at hiding it.

"Want a tour?" Ryan said, taking my hand.

His hand felt warm and clammy, someone was more nervous than he said he was. "I'd love a tour. Are you coming, Josh?"

He pushed himself off the wall with his elbows. "A chance to maybe run into Maroon 5? Of course!"

_I've never had the chance to be backstage at a concert, and it's a lot different than I expected. There were crew members carrying amplifiers and other equipment back and forth, security guards making their way to the ground floor, and the sound of cheering fans were beginning to fill the arena. There was nothing overly glamorous about any of it._

Ryan peeked out to the stage entrance, "Well, I was going to bring you onto the stage, but looks like things are about to start."

Above the noise of the rapidly filling arena, a voice was calling for Ryan to get ready to play.

"I'll see you after," Ryan placed a kiss on my lips and disappeared back into his dressing room.

I turned around to find Josh, finishing a conversation with one of the crew members. _I swear that boy could have a conversation with anyone, well…maybe not Ryan._

"You didn't get to meet Maroon 5, but wait until you see our view of the show!" I motioned for him to follow me.

We slipped out the side entrance onto the ground floor. We were in a sectioned off area right by the stage, but off to the left so that the public filled the center.

Josh rubbed his hands together, "Alright, I'm ready to see why you like this guy so much."

_I found myself watching Josh for the majority of Ryan's act, analyzing his expressions of approval or denial? Which answer did I want more? His approval, saying that he loved the guy, and he's glad I'm happy? Or did I want him to say to go ahead and kick him to the corner, because I could find somebody so much better?_

"The guy's got talent," Josh clapped with the rest of the crowd.

I smiled, listening to the arena of applauses as Ryan waved goodbye to the audience. He must have ran into his dressing just to set his guitar down, because he came over to stand with us right away.

"You rocked, man!" Josh shouted over the ripple of cheers as Maroon 5 stepped onto the stage.

"Thanks, dude!" When it comes to his music, Ryan can never turn down a compliment.

"Hello, L.A.!" Lead singer Adam Levine, called to audience before he started to play.

They began with their newest single, Payphone, and then continued with some of their songs from their upcoming album that's not yet released. I perked up at the next song I heard playing through the speakers.

"This song is called She Will Be Loved."

I turned to my left, "Ryan can we dance?"

He folded his arms, "I don't dance."

"Come on, please!" I begged.

"No, I need to get stuff done." I watched in disappointment as he disappeared backstage.

"Ahem," I heard Josh say, clearing his throat.

I turned towards him and he was holding out his hand. I just stared at it.

"Come on. You said you wanted to dance, didn't you?" he said, stepping forward.

"But—"

He took my hand in his. "No but's, we're dancing."

Josh pulled me close and the scent of his cologne surrounded. We began to sway to the music with his hand still enclosed around mine.

I don't remember how long we were dancing for when I felt his warm breath tickle my neck. "I love this song," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded and a shiver made its way down my spine, causing goose bumps to appear._ It must be cold in here or something. This was the first time I've noticed the changes in Josh since he left six months ago. This arms were more defined and strong, and just his overall build was more muscular for the role he had to play in the movie._

"What are you thinking about?" Heat came rushing to my cheeks when I realized I basically just checked out my best friend.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You're biting your bottom lip. You always do that when you're thinking."

_He was right, I was biting my bottom lip and I didn't even realize I was._

"I was just thinking how much of a horrible dancer you are."

He stopped swaying and frowned.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Happy opposite day."

His arms wrapped around me once more, but this time it wasn't to dance. No, he had me pinned against his chest while his hand that was holding mine began to tickle me. _He knows that's my weakness, I may just be one of the ticklish people on this Earth._

"S-s-stop!" I spit through laughter.

"Say 'Josh is the best dancer in the world'," he was laughing as well.

"Never!"

I wiggled out of his grasp and collided with someone who was behind me. A stern face of a 6'2" security guard was looking down at me.

"Settle down, or I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," his booming voiced warned.

I looked up at Josh with my lips pressed tight together to avoid smiling, or worse, laughing in the security's face.

"Sorry," Josh said with the same tight lipped expression.

The security guard's pager went off and he turned in the opposite direction to answer it.

"Yeah, settle down, Jennifer," Josh poked me in the ribs.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Joshua," I replied in my best imitation voice.

We laughed and continued to watch the rest of the concert.

* * *

After the show was over, Josh was backstage finally getting his conversation that he wanted with Maroon 5, and I was back in Ryan's dressing room.

"Hey, Jenn," Ryan looked at me. "Before I take off on the road tomorrow, and before you go to North Carolina, did you want to come over for the night?"

"Sure, I'm just going to say bye to Josh."

I walked out to see him by himself with his phone in his hand, sending a text. I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"If you move, I'll shoot," I said in a deep voice.

Josh's shoulder's shook in laughter, "You must be pretty talented if you can shoot somebody with no hands." He reached up and with ease he pulled my hands away from his eyes, holding them before letting go.

"Ready to leave?" he asked, facing me.

"Actually, I was going to head back with Ryan if that's okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you tomorrow for that radio interview."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that. One last interview, then we're off to film!" I said excitedly.

"Can't wait! Anyways, see ya then."

I pulled Josh into a hug, but as I went to pull away, he kept me there and whispered into my ear.

"Be good, okay?" he said before letting go.

"When am I not?" I asked innocently.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just being a concerned best friend, bye Jenn."

Then he turned and walked away, and I could swear I had goosebumps again. _They really need fix this airconditioning..._


	6. Important!

**Author's Note: Many Josh and Jennifer stories are being taken down from this site since their real names are being used. In case my story is one of them I just wanted to let you guys know I'll still continue writing, just on a different site. How many of you have Tumblr? I have one, but this story is also posted on a site called Wattpad, but you have to sign up for that just like you signed up for this site. Which one would you guys rather read it on?**


	7. Tumblr

**Alright! Chapter 5 is finished as is posted on Tumblr/Wattpad! I'll just continue to post on those sites since using their real names is allowed. I'm sorry for the inconvenience as well, and hope I don't lose any readers over these rules. Now go read! :) For Tumblr just go to the 'search' part on my page and type in 'One Little Kiss' and all the chapters and comments will appear there.**

**I can't type links for some reason so just remove the spaces**

**Tumblr-( ) .com**

**Wattpad- Just search TexasRain and my profile will come up with this story.**


End file.
